Dating Fairies
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Another one of Mirajane's plans are set in action. Laxus is forced to join in Speed Dating, and even gotten the Fire Dragon Slayer to join. Such fun ! Fem!NatsuxLaxus AU Oneshot OOC-ness


There was a shack in the middle of the city. People from all over the city, came to this shack on this night.

They were having their weekly speed dating. A place for people to meet others.

But, it was also a place for a blond to be dragged to against his free will. Yes, Laxus was signed up for this.

He sat at a table far to the corner of the shack. He hoped the females would avoid his table, and skip to the next.

God had other plans. Instead of women being frighten of his aura, they sat across from him and tattled about their day.

Laxus didn't care one cent about these women damn worries. He almost sighed in relief when the timer went off, and the woman had to go onto the next.

Before she left, she made a tiny comment. "You are a good listener, maybe some other time?"

He really wanted to destroyed the whole building for that. "Damn egomaniac fool," he muttered as she took her leave.

And the bad thing was, this get-together wasn't even over yet. He still had a hour of this before he could leave.

He had the wait. Those female bastards at the guild forced him to come here.

They were guarding all exits of escape; even the windows. He thought of darting pass Cana; but he had the feeling Erza wouldn't be too far away.

He leaned his head against his arms when he heard a flop in the seat across from him. Great, another women.

He slowly looked up, and he seen the grimmest face ever. This person didn't want to be here either.

But, this person was Natsa. Not some stranger.

She opened her eyes, tiresome, and looked shock at Laxus. "You're here?!"

"Yeah, Gramps forced me." He could still remember the words his grandfather said to him.

_"Laxus, my boy, you must experience other pleasures in live."_ And thus his night ended up like this.

He was sitting across the one person he didn't want to face. Natsa.

Not after so many failed attempts of getting together. Plus with all of the female mages watching.

This was just great.

Maybe the whole thing had been planned from the start. It smelled of Mirajane all over this.

She was the only one evil enough to pull such a thing; like getting Natsa to come here.

The pink-haired moaned, and looked at the females at the door. They were giggling, but not moving from the doors.

"Laxus," Natsa gestured him closer. "We have to escape."

"Thanks Captain Oblivious. I could have figured that at on my own," he snorted.

"Both of us..." she started. Now his ears peaked up.

"If we 'chose' each other, then they can't nagged us afterwards."

Chose each other. She was talking about when someone finds the 'one' here, then they can leave with their chosen party.

Laxus thought of it. He really wished there was another purpose for choosing each other, but Natsa was only thinking of leaving.

"Come on, this is our only chance," she ushered him. The timer was clicking, meaning Natsa's time was coming to an end.

Once she left, they wouldn't have another chance to escape together.

Laxus groaned and stood up. She wrote something down on a paper, like signing out? Or something?

And then, Natsa started walking wards the exit. Erza smiled at the two as they came closer.

It was as if she knew somehow the two would get together; but not the together in which she was hoping for. She wanted them together as a couple and not escapees.

Laxus' throat dried. He just hoped this worked since he couldn't last any more within this hellhole.

Plus, he was with Natsa. The Flamebrain; the one who's always starting a fight in the guild hall.

And here she was, holding his hand like a girlfriend.

'This is fake,' he kept repeating to himself. Soon this would be over, and neither would ever say anything about it.

But, they couldn't escape it all together. Now everyone in the guild would know about this.

Thinking they were together, which was false at this point.

Laxus sighed; his mind was trembling at his thought process.

Natsa moved pass Erza; her form didn't hinder when she passed Erza. He could have sworn she smiled.

They kept walking down the street, and Natsa's hand stayed on his. He knew this contact would be gone.

After this, the only contact he would except in fights.

But she didn't let go. They walked to his house, hand in hand; without losing contact.

Gramps was sitting in the window, grinning at the sight of his grandson.

Natsa smiled at Laxus and yawned. "Thanks a lot, dude. I been stuck there for five hours."

Oh, and now this was happening. She let go of his hand and started down the street. "See ya! Let's fight tomorrow!"

Her figure disappeared from his view, and he groaned. He opened his door, and Master smirked at him.

"How was she?" he asked pervertly.

"None of your damn business," he slammed his door.

**Well, this was something I quickly did. Been awhile since I did one of these. I have almost no ideas for any more of these (I'm talking about Oneshots since those are easy and fun). Also, why isn't there any more of these? Fem!NatsuxLaxus is like my favorite couple behind Fem!NatsuxGray. **

**Thanks for reading, please leave feedback~!**


End file.
